


Give and Take

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Supercorp: Kara doesn't know how to process actually wanting sex as opposed to just wanting to be close with whoever she's seeing and it being all about them.





	

Kara lay on her back in Lena’s bed, gripping the headboard with both hands. Lena was lying on top of her, murmuring in her ear with a quiet, seductive authority. “Just tell me what you want.”

Kara was trembling, aching. “I just want to make you feel good,” she whispered again, her voice shaking.

“Uh-uh,” Lena said. She moved down Kara’s body, nibbling and kissing her way down her neck, down her chest, pausing to bite the skin that stretched across her ribs, sucking hard enough to send a little twinge up Kara’s nerves. A hot craving throbbed between her legs, so intense that her legs shook. “Tell me what you. Want.”

Kara bit her lip. She was starting to sweat. Lena had been tormenting her for what felt like an hour, refusing to let Kara make love to her the way she always did. “Please, just let me taste you… I just want to…” She broke off as Lena’s tongue trailed down the bone of her hip, then back up. 

“No,” Lena said again, firmly. “Tell me what you feel.”

Kara trembled from head to toe. “I love you,” she moaned.

“I know that. And I love you,” Lena answered softly, catching a stiff nipple between her teeth. “But that’s not what I’m interested in. I want to know what your body feels.”

Kara whimpered a little at Lena’s mouth sucking at her breast. “Why?” she pleaded.

“Because,” Lena whispered around a mouthful of Kara’s breast, “it’s healthy.” She teased it with her tongue until Kara was arching into her mouth.

“Lena,” Kara moaned quietly.

“What does your body feel?”

“I want…” She struggled. “I want…”

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“YES,” Kara sighed with relief. 

Lena’s fingers slid up the inside of Kara’s thigh, stopping short of her aching sex. “Say you want it.”

Kara hesitated. She had always thought that sex was about intimacy, and surely, this was intimate, and she knew that Lena wanted her to admit her desire because she cared, and wanted her to know herself completely, instead of being the perennial giver, because it was a way for Kara to avoid a part of herself that made her uncomfortable. 

“I want to give you what you want,” Lena whispered. “So just tell me what you want.”

Kara squeezed the bedposts and heard one of them crack a little. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. I can get another one.” Lena brushed her fingers up the crease where Kara’s thigh met her hip, then drew them back down. “Now tell me. Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

Kara whimpered. The sound of Lena’s voice saying those words drove her wild. “I want you, Lena,” she moaned. 

“Where?”

“Inside me,” she answered, her breathing growing quicker. Lena’s fingers crept up, dipped into her wet folds, and she slipped two fingers into her, just halfway in, and held them there. Kara shivered at the penetration and tried to move herself against them, but Lena placed a hand on her belly. 

“Uh-uh,” she told Kara firmly. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Kara panted, the ache growing more desperate between her legs. “Please. Fill me. Push all the way inside me. Just… just fuck me.”

Lena sighed a deep sigh of satisfaction. “Very good,” she said softly. “Now we can begin.”


End file.
